


Good times and coke lines

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 1sts person, ATL, Anal, Bottom Jack, Cocaine, Drug Use, Drugs, Hustlers, M/M, Mentions of rian, Sex, Smut, all time low - Freeform, dick - Freeform, i can't tag, jacks pov, lines, mentions of Alex, top Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Jack left his drug money at home and Zack offers Jack his cocaine if Jack agrees to do it off his dick.





	Good times and coke lines

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me days to write because smut is awkward. This is also my first published all time low fic so I hope you enjoy.

*jacks POV*

Someone once told me you haven't lived until you done a line of coke of a strangers rock solid cock, I thought they was crazy. I would have never have thought that months later I would be snorting a line of coke off my band mates dick. Sure it's not quite a stranger but it's the next best thing. There is something strangely appealing about it. Maybe because it's Zack, probably because it's Zack.

Maybe I should go back to where this all begun. 

Me and Zack where waiting in the Walmart car park for our dealer to show up when I realised I left my cash on the bus. 

"Fuck." I mutter, "Please say you have enough for two."

"I only bought enough for me." 

"Fuck." I start bouncing on the spot, "I really fucking needed this."

"You know what that fan said a few months back in a meet and greet." Zack said, "They said something about doing a line off someone's dick."

"Are you suggesting I ask our dealer if I can do a line off his cock?" I asked in disbelief.

"No." He laughed, "I don't need the drugs like you do so I'm saying do a line off my dick."

"What?" Never would I think Zack would say something like that sober, "I mean if your down."

"It would be a experience." Zack was so confident with what he was saying it seemed to rub off on me, "We going to do this then?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"Wanna wait here?" Zack asked and I nodded, I need a minuet alone to process what I gotten myself into.

I haven't sucked a guys dick since I was a teenager and now I'm doing a line of coke off my band mates. I think that's a one up or down depending how you look at it. Zack's confidence seemed to rub off of me when he was here but now he's on the opposite side of the car park I'm having doubts. It's a way to get high though, I wouldn't have done it if it was anyone other than Zack. If Rian or Alex said about it then I would have said no in a instant. Theirs just something about Zack that makes it all different. 

Any doubts I had faded when I saw Zack walking over smiling with the small bag in his hand. If Zack wants to do this then I do. 

"You sure about this?" I ask as we walk back to the bus. 

"If you are." Zack said. 

"I'm sure." I swallow, "Fucking nervous but sure. I'm not even sure how it's going to work." 

"We will work it out." Zack grabbed my hand pulling me up to the bus, "I hope Rian and Alex are still out. 

That's how I ended up with Zack sitting on my bunk dick out with a imperfect line of coke on his dick that I sure as hell wasn't going to let go to waste. Zack had one hand holding the underside of his boner keeping it steady and the other stroking my hair. Here I was on the bus snorting a line off my friends boner risking the rest of the band finding out because I wanted to get high. It's not only about getting high, I also really like Zack's dick. 

We've all seen each other naked but Zack by far was the most impressive. 

"Theirs a little left." Zack waved the bag in the air, "You want it?"

"You bought it." I say starting to feel the familiar euphoria, "You have the rest." 

Zack run his hands under my top before lifting it over my head, "Lay down Jack." 

"Okay." I feel in complete bliss, Zack starts to leave kisses all over my collar bones before badly lining up what's left of the coke along one, "You always could have done it off my dick as well you know."

"Don't move." He said before snorting the short line, " Do you know how good you look Jack?"

"Not as good as you." Zack leaves kisses on chest all the way down to my jeans that he unzips, "What are you going to do Zack?" 

"I'm going to bend you over." Zack pulled my jeans down to my ankles, "And I'm going to fuck you into the mattress." 

"Fuck." I moan as he brushed over my erection while pulling down my boxers. 

"Tell me what you want." He teased gently fondling my balls.

"Just fuck me Zack." I stutter, "Bend me over and Fuck me."

"I don't need telling twice." He flipped me over, I turn my neck awkwardly to see Zack covering his fingers in lube, "You ready?"

"Hurry the fuck... Shit." I moan as Zack inserts a finger in my ass, this feels so much better than when I do it, "I don't need prep just fuck me."

"I'll break you." He purred inserting another finger and starts to scissor me stretching me out. 

"Then break me." 

"Trust me I will. Anyway I would rather see you falling apart from just my fingers." I shake as Zack brushes the bundle of nerves with his finger, "Imagine how good your going to feel soon. 

"I don't need prepping." I moan as he inserts a third finger, "I done this myself enough times."

"I know. We all hear you." He said not listening to my plea, "Your not that quiet are you?"

"Just fuck me Zack." I begged, "Please just fuck me." 

"Your so impatient." Zack brushes my prostate one last time before removing his fingers, "How ever much I would love to keep you squirming for hours your wish is my command." 

I turn my head again so I can see what Zack's doing and watch him lube himself up. 

"You look good from this angle." I grin looking at Zack. 

"You look even better from this one." He starts to line himself up, "You ready?"

"Fuck yeah." I moan as he inserted himself into me, "Slow down a little."

"Sorry." Zack stroked my cheek, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." I breath, "Move now."

Zack was bigger than I was used to, the dildo I used was tiny compared to Zack. I guess I did need prepping after all. Zack started thrusting into me a lot slower than before being careful not to hurt me. 

"You alright?" Zack asked from my lack of noise, "We can't stop if you want." 

"Don't be stupid." I breath, "Go faster." 

Zack starts to speed up just missing the spot. I whimper gently when he brushes it before moaning loudly when he finally hits it. A string of swears escape my mouth as Zack starts to hit it over and over again. 

"Fuck Zack!" I choke out between moans, "So fucking good."

I attempted to twist my neck back to see Zack but gave up and flopped it down on the pillow in defeat. 

"Do you know how good you look?" Zack grunted wrapping a hand around my cock only making my moans louder, "And sound. You sound amazing."

"Zack!" I plead as he starts to match his thrusts with his strokes, "Zack, please."

Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack was the only thoughts going through my head. I couldn't think straight. All I knew is I was fucking close. 

"What is it Jack?"

"I'm close." I breath feeling hazy. 

"Hold on for me baby." Zack's thrusts start to get sloppier whilst he speeds up his strokes before he cums and fills me up, "Fuck Jack."

My vision went black as Zack pulled out of me and I came all over his hand and the bed. I couldn't hear anything but the moans of Zack's name escaping my lips. Zack kept stroking me until I was jerking out on the bed unable to control myself, it was hardly fair Zack had me in such a mess. 

"Fuck Zack." My breathing was heavy, "Your fucking amazing." 

"We should clean up."

"In a bit." I attempt to catch my breath but I was still in shock over the amazing sex we just had, "We have to do that when we're not high sometime."

"We do." 

"We're back!" Me and Zack hear a shout but as we attempt to cover ourselves the door opens to revel Alex and Rian, "Come on."

"Did you guys fuck while high?" Rian asked picking up the now basically empty bag off the floor. 

"Just clean up so we can pretend we never saw this."


End file.
